In order to fully benefit from radio conditions in a radio interface, a scheduler is applied to schedule the downlink transmissions from the eNB to many UTs. However, several problems are related to state-of-the-art scheduling. Thus, it is important to provide a solution to improve the scheduling so that the radio interface can be utilized in more efficient way.